


All-Nighter

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, So is Johnny, but no one makes any appearances, im sorry this is probably terrible, it gets a little steamy, taeyong is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something to keep him up. Someone to stay up with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 85





	All-Nighter

It was well after midnight. Mark should have been in his room, he should have been asleep. He had been going non stop for months, the SuperM promotions had been brutal, just to tack on a 127 comeback right after. Everyone was worried about their leader, Taeyong, had been stressing since they landed in Houston. But Taeil made it after all and calmed Taeyong easily. They were probably sound asleep in each other's arms. But Mark wasn't like that. He didn't find comfort resting in anyone's arms. No one got that he needed to be doing something, anything, except Donghyuck. They were best friends for a reason. They were soul matches. They knew each other without saying a word. It's why Mark found himself out on the streets of Houston, the day long forgotten, with Donghyuck's hand in his. They were wandering with no real destination in mind. Their managers definitely did not know they were out. Donghyuck was talking aimlessly about whatever he could think of, keeping Mark engaged.

There are a lot of scary things in the world. But for Mark the scariest was the thing in his mind. Anxiety was a simple word for it but it was so much more. Donghyuck knew about it, hell the 127 maknae had his own problems that Mark has been there for. Neither had talked about their monsters since debut. But they didn't need to. They already knew each other well enough, to know when and what the other needed the most. Donghyuck kept talking, pulling on Mark's hand in his when the older drifted away. Their fingers were pressed tight together. Donghyuck's hands were always so warm. Tonight was not different; small, tanned, clammy fingers fit perfectly between Mark's. 

When Donghyuck was yawning more than he could talk they headed back to the hotel. Donghyuck should have gone to his room with Johnny. Mark should have let him go but he couldn't. It was selfish to pull Donghyuck to his room. He wasn't sharing with anyone on this trip. The king sized bed had felt too big alone. Donghyuck fit all the holes, perfectly. I'm worried about you. Hyung. The honey voice whispered, with lips pressed against the skin of Mark's chest. Donghyuck pulled himself back from where he had pressed himself in as close as he could to Mark. They were both on their sides facing each other. Donghyuck looked up, soft brown eyes meeting dark black ones. They looked at each other as the seconds ticked by. There was a light pink on tan, freckled cheeks that made Mark wonder. Donghyuck opened his mouth twice before taking a deep breath.

"I think you forget that you are absolutely capable. And even when you think there is no one with you, I always will be hyung. Even if you are a world away I will always love you." 

Mark felt his cheeks warm. He knew the blush was more evident on him than Donghyuck. But it never mattered how many times Mark heard those words. It always felt like it was the first time again. Just like it was when Donghyuck leaned up to press their lips together. Mark's heart was beating so hard it might just break out of his ribs. A warm hand drifted along Mark's chest, up over Mark's shoulders, then down Mark's arms. When Donghyuck's hand found Mark's they moved. They were used to this part too. Donghyuck rolled onto his back. With soft encouragement from Mark, tanned thighs parted. Cool fingers, pale against the honey tanned skin, made their way along Donghyuck's thighs. Spreading them further. A quiet noise made its way through Donghyuck's closed lips when Mark's found their favorite spot far up along the inside of those honey thighs. Donghyuck's shorts were barely long enough to legally allowed to be called pants and didn't bother Mark at the moment. Hot hands found their way into Mark's black hair, pulling on it inconsistently, when teeth sunk into the warm flesh of Donghyuck's thighs. That would leave a mark for days. The others may see it but neither could care at the moment. Mark finally moved away from one thigh to the other only after being satisfied with how dark his spot has become. He worked even longer on Donghyuck's second leg. It was torturous. Eventually when everything became so sensitive Donghyuck was able to drag Mark up to connect their lips once again. It was all so slow and gentle. 

Mark sat back to look at the beautiful mess he had made of the bright boy beneath him. Donghyuck was panting hard, his cheeks were red, his eyes much darker than before. They had started something that they'd have to finish. As the clock on the bedside table flashed 3:00, Mark and Donghyuck knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep. And Mark was willing to sacrifice that for what he had right now in his hands. Warm and pliant. Donghyuck opened up so easily for him. They took their time, like they weren't here for one day just to head back to Korea after the rodeo, Mark didn't want it to to hurt. They had gone this far, they had been together for so long, it was amazing that they kept it such a secret. Although Johnny probably knew and maybe Taeyong too. When those little shorts were gone Donghyuck got shy. No matter how many times they have been in similar situations it was always the same. Mark showered Donghyuck with physical affection. Lips dragging across the younger's tanned skin sucking on spots that would soften Donghyuck quickly. Pants became breathless calls, Mark Mark Ma-mark, as Mark sucked on the most sensitive spots on the honey chest. It was ages before he pulled the lube out from under the pillows. And even longer before his first finger worked its way easily into Donghyuck's warmth. They had never gone this slow before, it was an experience, Donghyuck loved it. To feel so special, so treasured. 

It was six and the sun was just coming up. The sky was brightening in pretty hues that were diminished by the sheer curtain hung over the hotel window. Mark and Donghyuck were still together as close as possible. Their sweat hadn't had time to dry and cool the heated flesh. They were still catching their breath. Three hours was a record, must be a record. They had little time to themselves now. Taeyong would come looking for them any minute. And Donghyuck looked exhausted. But Mark knew better, neither of them would regret a thing.

"Mark you are fully capable of anything. And so am I when you by my side. Let's go shower quickly before hyung comes. Then let's go rock this rodeo."

"I love you too. Lee Donghyuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a distraction. I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)
> 
> Quick commissions [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur) and leave me your request.


End file.
